Till We Meet Again
by HoneyandPeanutbutterSammiches
Summary: Ichigo can remember all of the lives he has lived before. There is always one person he always loves. He'll live through a thousand life times to be with him. Series of IchiHitsu drabbles and oneshots. Rated T because I don't know what might occur in later lives! Please read! :D
1. First and Second Lives

**Disclaimers are stupid. If I owned Bleach I definitely would not be writing this on a non-profit, fanfiction site. -_-**

 **This story basically revolves around reincarnation. Each chapter will be a one shot [sometimes two shot] in an alternate universe, dimension, world, setting, etc. I don't know if reincarnation exists, personally I don't actually believe in it, but I just thought this would be a cute series-ish kind of thing. The main pairing is IchiHitsu [Ichigo x Toshiro], though there will be other characters and side pairings.**

* * *

~ _The first time I met you, there was war and chaos, but we found love together anyways~_

Kurosaki Ichigo remembers many things, ever since the day he was born he could remember things he had never actually experienced. He could remember his younger sisters, his father, his mother, and the days they all died. He could remember the cries at his mother's funerals when he was nine. The day he became something stronger, and the girl who made him so. He remembers the wind rushing in his ears as he jumped through the sky and the comforting weight of the sword against his back.

He remembers the brown hair of the evil man who tried to kill so many of his friends. He can picture in his mind the look of fear on Toshiro's face when had stabbed his sister instead of that devil. He can still feel the rage when he watched the white haired angel fall out of the sky, because of that man.

If one were to ask him -which they wouldn't because only he knows of the life he lived before- he would be able describe perfectly the very first moment he laid eyes on the white haired boy. Well, he was a captain then, only a boy in the physical sense. The white hair and teal eyes are the most prominent part of his memories, especially the moment they fell in love. He could describe the feel of those petal lips during their first kiss, and the many that followed. He could tell of the soft, cold feel of that porcelain skin against his own during their first time, and many more facts about his one true love. His first life was full of adventure, pain, war, ruin, love, and friendship. It hurt him most to remember the day he and his beloved died.

* * *

 _~The second time I met you, I was losing hope on ever finding you~_

Now, though, Ichigo's life could be described as boring, dull even. He had gone through elementary and had graduated high school; now he was studying medicine in Tokyo. It wasn't the best place to look for someone, he'll admit, but he had no idea where to start. He was already three years into his six year medical degree. He's never so much as caught a glance of the white haired boy from his memories. Ichigo was starting to feel like he would never find him, and has almost given up all hope. Now, he's standing under the awning of a café, watching the rain flood the streets with a scowl on his face.

The redhead sighed through his nose and ran his hands through his hair, "Great. I'm already late to class, but there is no way in hell I am going out in this." He was already soaked to the bone, considering it had started coming down on him a couple blocks before he found cover. He shrugged and shook his hair out, might as well go inside and warm up.

A bell jingled above his head as he entered the little shop, heaving another sigh, Ichigo made his way up to the counter. It was nice and warm inside the tiny store, and he loved the smell of coffee and tea that filled his lungs. He had kept his eyes on the menu above the counter trying to decide what he wanted.

"What can I get for you, sir?" The silky voice of the cashier made him snap his neck down to look at the boy standing before him.

"Uh…" His mouth hung open dumbly as he stared at the person he had been practically looking for since he was old enough to walk. He had the same white hair and pale skin from his memories and everything. Those eyes were way more beautiful in person.

"Mister, are you alright?" the employee was waving his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Uhm, sorry… I'll… uh… I'll have a caramel coffee with no whipped cream, please."

"That will be $3.50, then." Ichigo couldn't stop looking at those eyes. "Sir." The cashier said sternly.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry!" He fished out his wallet and the required money to give to the boy, who put it in the cash register. "Sorry…" he muttered one last time.

The boy shot him one last concerned look before turning to make his drink. Ichigo took a quick glance around the café to see the only occupants included him, the boy, and an extremely busty strawberry-blonde asleep at her table. Ichigo took a deep breath and leaned on the counter staring at the boy.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, trying to play it off smoothly, even though his hands were definitely shaking.

The cashier didn't so much as spare him a glance as he muttered Hitsugaya Toshiro back.

"Nice to meet you, Toshiro!" The informal use of his first name caused a glare to be sent at Ichigo before he went back to pouring caramel into the coffee. "I'm Ichigo. Uh, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo flashed a nervous grin at Toshiro, hoping to ease the awkwardness of the one sided conversation. A blank look was on the shorter boy's face as he set the finished coffee in front of the redhead. Ichigo fidgeted under the stare of the other boy.

"So… uhm… D'you, you know, wanna hang out sometime? Maybe?" Ichigo muttered quickly looking anywhere but those piercing eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date?" he raised a slim eyebrow.

"I mean if you don't want to I'll totally understand. I mean we kind of just met, you probably think I'm creepy, and I'll totally understand if you never want me to come back here, and-"

"Sure." "Wait. What?"

Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes. I would like to go out with you sometime."

"Oh. _Oh._ Okay, sweet!" Ichigo's grin was close to splitting his face in half as the cute cashier scribbled his number on the side of the foam coffee cup. "Call me sometime." He said as he capped the pen he was using and handed the drink to the redhead.

"Yeah! Yes, totally! I'll do that! See you later, Shiro!" He ran out of the joint waving to Toshiro the entire time; which may or may not have made the light haired worker chuckle. "What a dork."

Toshiro shook his head and started wiping down the counter, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Okay! That was the first drabble thingy! I hope you liked it! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! There will be more to come and I appreciate creative criticism! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Third Life

**Here we go! Reincarnation 3! Toshiro and Karin are in their first year of high school, and Ichigo is in his last year of med school. I don't know where their parents are, so don't ask. So, without further ado!**

 _~The third time we meet you don't love me, but that's okay because I will love you anyways~_

"Ichigo-nii! I'm home!"

Ichigo looked up from the textbook he was working in to smile at his little sister Karin as she walked into the dining room. Behind her stood the familiar shock of white hair and Ichigo's smile faltered slightly. Karin shrugged off her messenger bag onto the couch and jabbed a thumb at the other.

"I invited Toshiro over for dinner if you don't mind." She said already turning to the fridge for something to drink.

Brown eyes met teal for a moment before Ichigo went back to his homework, his brows pinching slightly in concentration. "It's fine. He's usually over all the time anyways, why bother asking?"

"Why do you think I just brought him over instead of texting you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes in response. Karin just shrugged asking Toshiro what he wanted to drink.

"Water will be fine, thanks." A light pink tinged his cheeks as Karin smiled at him and turned to get a glass.

Ichigo watched the younger boy watch his sister and he breathed a sigh through his nose, shaking his head. Karin and Toshiro had met in elementary school when the Kurosaki's moved across the street from his family. Toshiro's mother had come over to introduce herself; she had also brought her son as well.

Toshiro had been the cutest little boy –he still is cute, but this was different- he stood behind his mother with his thumb in his mouth and the other hand clutching her skirt. When Ichigo had bent down to introduce himself, the child's eyes widened with fear and he had scurried behind his mother's legs.

With an apologetic laugh, the boy's mother explained he was very shy around strangers. Ichigo stood up, his initial shock gone, and invited them inside for lunch. Toshiro slowly walked with his mother into the house; Karin was sitting on the couch with her twin sister, Yuzu. When Karin looked up and saw him, Ichigo could see something click between them. Karin ran up Toshiro and asked him if he wanted to play, to his mother and Ichigo's surprise the teal-eyed boy accepted immediately and ran over to the Legos spread over the carpet.

Since that moment Toshiro and Karin had been inseparable, even now in high school. Ichigo had been there the entire time, he had watched his sisters and his past love grow up into the fantastic young adults they were now. He had gone to every soccer game, every spelling bee, every birthday party, and he had seen everything. Ichigo had seen the love of his life (lives?) fall in love with his little sister ever so slowly, and it hurt.

It sent a sharp pain surging through his heart every time he saw the white haired boy sneak glances when he thought no one was looking. Ichigo felt a piece of his heart fall out when Toshiro would smile fondly at Karin when her back was turned. It hurt so much, yet eventually he became used to it. What used to feel like a knife in his chest was now simply a pin, a dull ache. That didn't mean Ichigo had stopped loving the boy. No. Not even close, it was actually the opposite. Every time Toshiro's gaze lingered on his crush, so filled with love and admiration, all Ichigo could do was fall more in love. Each loving look, each lingering touch, each blush would make Ichigo remember the times when Toshiro had done that to him.

Instead of feeling jealousy course though him like he used to, Ichigo's heart simply filled with love, because all that he could think was that Toshiro used to look at him like that.

* * *

Years later Ichigo is still forcing a smile.

Toshiro finally got the guts to ask Karin out during their second year of high school, it's been seven years since then. Ichigo stands next to Toshiro at the altar, yet not in the way he wishes he were. The music plays and Ichigo forces himself to look away from his shoes towards the door where his sister is walking in with their dad. Yuzu gasps and her eyes glimmer with tears as her sister flows in, her dress flowing around her like water.

Ichigo can't help but smile as Karin steps up to stand next to Toshiro. She truly was beautiful and Ichigo couldn't have been prouder, his heart fills with love as his little sister marries the one she loves. Even if under his skin he can feel his heart finally shattering. He may love the white haired man next to him, but he loves his sister as well and he would never do anything to hurt her. Even if that meant he would be hurting himself.

As the years go on Ichigo watches, with a never faltering smile, as his sister lives her life with his one true love. He watches the way they look into each other's eyes with faces filled with happiness. He laughs along with them as they recount story, after story, of their mishaps and adventures. The only time Ichigo's smile ever reached his eyes around them was when he saw their child. Karin had finally gotten pregnant after many tries and had given birth to a beautiful little girl. She had Karin's black hair, but she had Toshiro's eyes. As she grew up she resembled Toshiro more and more each day. Ichigo loved his niece so much, she reminded him of how Toshiro was in their first life, so strong, courageous, and smart. She was beautiful, and Ichigo was glad they had her. If he was the one Toshiro had chosen they could have never produced such a perfect angel.

Ichigo never looks for someone to spend his life with, even though his family would like nothing more than to see him happy as well. He will never tell them the reason why he refuses all opportunities for love. How could he tell them that he is in love with his sister's husband? Even if he did go on any of the blind dates Yuzu tries to set him up with, none would match Toshiro. So, he's content with watching.

* * *

 **The End. Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon! Creative criticism is always appreciated, also if you have any AUs you would like to see please tell me :D I only have a few planned, so help is always accepted!**


	3. Fourth

**Wow, this literally took me forever! I'm so sorry! But it's up, and it's super long! So yay! Also ya'll better thank my pal Jubilee considering she's the only reason this got put up xD**

* * *

 _~The fourth time we meet you're really small, smaller than usual, and all I can do is watch over you~_

Ichigo looked up at the tall, iron gates in front of him, well, this was terrifying. When his mother told him about this babysitting job, he hadn't thought he'd be taking care of a fucking monarch. Well, not a monarch just a very, very rich little boy.

"Great, how the crap do I even get in?" Obviously he couldn't just push the doors open because then it would be pointless to even have them in the first place. _"Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ a voice called. Ichigo jumped and, did not, absolutely **did not** scream.

"Yes?!" Ichigo winced at the way his voice cracked and cleared his throat before trying again. "Yes? That's me." Looking around he spotted a small screen to the left of the black metal, he walked over to peer at the image. If Ichigo was drinking something he would have turned and spit it out, and he had to swallow a laugh. _"Welcome. My name is Joshiro Ukitake; I am the owner of this house."_

"Nice to meet you, sir. You probably already know why I'm here, but I'm here for the babysitting job?" Ichigo said smiling slightly at the man he once considered a close friend, a father figure even. _"Yes, I do know. Once moment, and I shall let you in."_

"Thank you, sir." Immediately after Ichigo had spoken the gates opened with a mechanical groan. He stepped inside and had to stop just to gawk at the large mansion in front of him. "Holy shit." Once he had reached the front door he had to stop again, only this time to catch his breath, "I should've brought my bike." When he finally gathered his bearings he straightened and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the ornate oak doors opened for him. Joshiro was standing in the open doorway, and honestly Ichigo had expected a butler.

"Come in, come in!" Joshiro ushered him inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm so glad you're here! All of the other sitters have either quit, stolen something, or didn't even show up!" The smile on his face was so sincere and bright that Ichigo was tempted to shield his eyes.

"Wow, you don't have very good luck with sitters." His eyes widened and he quickly tried to apologize. He never has figured out how to filter his words. Joshiro simply let out a sincere laugh, "It's nice to see you're an honest boy! Come let's show you around."

Joshiro took him around the house, starting at the kitchen; it was large and stocked with a large variety of food and utensils. The kitchen opened up to a brightly lit dining room, the large wall to wall windows were the source of the light. Joshiro showed Ichigo room after room, from a game room to a large garage. When they arrived at the den the first thing Ichigo noticed was the walls were filled with trophies and memorabilia. Joshiro's eyes filled with light as he animatedly talked and told the stories behind most of the items.

A small smile formed on Ichigo's face, Joshiro was looking well. His eyes sparkled and were filled with a love for life Ichigo rarely saw in the man so many lives back. His health was one hundred times better compared to the last time Ichigo met him, back in his first life.

"You look well, sir. I'm glad you are so healthy." Ichigo said. Joshiro smiled that bright smile of his again and chuckled. "That's good to hear considering I'm a cancer survivor! Ten years in remission! And I did create the cure after all." Joshiro winked, his eyes crinkling in the corners with his smile as he directed Ichigo's eyes to a wall dedicated to this achievement with a flourish of his arm. Ichigo whistled, "That is incredibly impressive, sir. You are the reason my mother is still with us today, thanks."

"It was her fight, I simply created a way for her to win it. Also, enough with the formality, please, call me Joshiro. Come, it's about time I introduced you to the reason you're here in the first place" They left the den and headed up a grand swooping staircase to a set of thick, dark brown, wooden doors. The room was huge with floor to ceiling book shelfs filled to burst with hardbacks and paperbacks of all kinds. On the far left of the room was a spiral staircase leading up the loft that held even more books. Under the staircase in its shadow sat a low, round table with plush beanbags set around it. In a particularly ratty light blue one was a young boy. He was incredibly small, with pale skin and shocking white hair that he obviously inherited from his father.

"Toshiro, son, come meet your new babysitter!" The man called a soft smile on his lips. "I thought I told you I didn't need a babysitter dad!" Toshiro hadn't moved from his spot, he simply had turned to shoot a glare over his shoulder at Ichigo and his father.

Joshiro's smile wilted and he heaved a sigh, they had obviously had this conversation more than once. "Son, I thought we had been over this. You're eight years old. You cannot stay home alone."

Toshiro turned away and crossed his arms while muttering some not-so-nice things under his breath. Joshiro rolled his eyes and faced Ichigo again, "Sorry about him, he's very against this sitter thing."

Ichigo breathed a laugh and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It's fine, I never had a babysitter, but I understand the resentment." He could see the young boy look at him over his shoulder; he was listening to him, at least. "I actually had it worse though, I had to go everywhere with my dad, he didn't trust babysitters. My mom was always working, but my dad works from home, so I was literally never alone."

Joshiro nodded in understanding, "It is terrible having your parents breathe down your neck 24/7."

"If you know that why won't you let me stay home alone?!" Toshiro had a look of fury, and slight betrayal etched onto his young face. "Well, I said parents didn't I? Ichigo isn't a parent; he's only 8 years older than you, so it doesn't count." With that parent had finally stumped child and Joshiro faced Ichigo again.

"My number's on the fridge, I will be out till 12 o'clock ish. Bed time is at nine, though it takes at least 30 minutes to actually get him to go to bed." "But dad, it's Friday!" "Fine. He can stay up till ten, but no later, alright?" Ichigo nodded

"Good, there is money on the kitchen island, sixty of that is for you the rest you can use to order food." Joshiro started walking out of the library to the garage.

"Sixty dollars? For one night? No, that's way too much!" Ichigo protested but Joshiro simply shrugged him off saying if he could deal with Toshiro it was worth it. Once he was gone Ichigo just gawked at the door. Ichigo only remembered where he was when Toshiro coughed.

"So 'new babysitter'," the boy tried and failed to mimic his dad's voice. "What's your name?" Toshiro looked up at Ichigo- when had he gotten so close? -with his big round eyes. Ichigo had to look away to calm his nerves. Who would have thought he'd meet the man, er, boy of his dreams at a babysitting job? "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said looking around the room to avoid eye contact with the kid in front of him.

"Hmm. Well, Kurosaki," the boy sneered, "what do you have planned, so I can avoid it."

"You, kid, need to respect your elders." Ichigo bent down to so they were eye level. "Or else I'll have to beat it in to ya." His voice had dropped an octave; he normally used this voice when he was trying to intimidate the assholes at his school. Toshiro's eyes widened and he visibly shivered, obviously it had worked on him too. "You- you can't do that." Ichigo just smirked, "Watch me."

Everything in the room went still, if a pin were to drop it would echo. Ichigo's smile widened and he started to chuckle. "W-what are you laughing at?" Toshiro's eyes were wide with fear.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo said as he grabbed at Toshiro's sides and began to tickle him mercilessly. They both fell to the floor ungracefully. Toshiro shrieked and tried to wiggle free, laughter pouring out of him against his will. Ichigo continued his assault moving his fingers to where he knows the white haired boy was most ticklish, from past experience, obviously. Ichigo's laughter mixed in with Toshiro's, and as Ichigo's fingers moved from ribs the bottom of those tiny feet Toshiro's screams and laughs grew louder. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes and he started to kick at Ichigo, gasping for breath.

As soon as Toshiro's laughs became a mix between silent giggles and loud bursts, he knew to stop. Ichigo was leaning over the boy trying to catch his breath; Toshiro was also trying to calm down taking large gulps of air. Ichigo sat back and helped the younger up as well. "See? Was that so bad?"

Toshiro opened his eyes and glared at him, "That was terrible." He gasped out, not fully recovered from the assault. "Y'know it's hard to believe that when someone is smiling." Ichigo said smirking. Toshiro's eyes widened, as if he hadn't known he was smiling. He recovered and instantly replaced the small grin with a frown and continued to glare. Ichigo simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at the elementary student.

Ichigo stood up, pulling Toshiro to his feet as well; Ichigo looked down at the boy. A soft smile made its way onto his face and he pushed at the spot in between Toshiro's eyebrows, "You shouldn't frown so much, you're still so young. What do you have to frown about?" Toshiro turned to look up at Ichigo, surprised. "Besides if you keep glaring like that all the time you're gonna get wrinkles. You'll look eighty before you even hit your twenties! Though I guess you'd look fine as an old man considering you already have the white hair." Ichigo rambled and Toshiro tried to shove him, which didn't even make one of Ichigo's fingers twitch.

"Shut up, jerk! My hair is hereditary!" Ichigo let out a laugh and lifted the eight year old up with one arm and carried him out of the library, with the baggage complaining the entire time. "I'm hungry after all that fun, how about we order pizza?" Well, that shut him up.

After the boys had eaten their fill of Hawaiian pizza, which Toshiro called gross and wouldn't eat it till Ichigo shoved a piece in his mouth, they headed into the in home movie theater and settled into a plush couch to watch a movie. Ichigo was flipping through the DVDs when Toshiro's head appeared from under his arm. "What are we gonna watch?" he questioned and looked up at Ichigo with those damn eyes.

"Uhm, I don't know yet." Ichigo looked away and back at the movies. He kept skimming through till he found one of his favorite movies of all time. "Wow. I'm surprised you guys actually have this." He said as he lifted Road to El Dorado up to show to the little one under his arm. "Oh, yeah, that's one of our family favorites. My mom loved it so we used to watch it all the time."

The look on Toshiro's face broke Ichigo's heart. It was filled with love, nostalgia, and deep heart-wrenching sadness. Ichigo really didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "What happened to your mom, Shiro?"

Toshiro slipped from under Ichigo and went back to the couch to burrow himself into the blankets. "I don't know." That stumped Ichigo and he raised an eyebrow at the white haired child. "You don't know?" He put the movie in the DVD player and settled onto the couch with Toshiro, who snuggled closer and threw his legs into Ichigo's lap.

"When I was five she told me she was going to the store and she just never came back. I waited for hours before I called Dad, who was at the office." Toshiro started to pick at a frayed string coming off the blanket. "She's not dead, Dad had been suspecting for a while she was cheating. He hasn't looked for her or anything." Ichigo hit play and the boy sitting on the moon cast his rod into the clouds. "That's probably why he doesn't want me to stay home alone even though we have the highest security; he thinks it'll bring back bad memories."

Ichigo pulled the young boy into a hug and rested his nose in the white fluff of hair. "I'm sorry. Shiro. That sucks." Toshiro just shrugged into the hug, breathing in the comforting smell of Ichigo's strawberry shampoo. "It's okay. I don't really miss her, I mean I have Dad and now I have you."

Ichigo smiled and pulled back kissing Toshiro on the forehead, "I'm glad you trust me, but it's always okay to cry, you know that." "I know"

"Good! Now let's watch this movie! It is literally the BEST!" They settled back into the couch, Toshiro snuggling into Ichigo's side and started watching the pictures move.

* * *

Joshiro arrived to a pitch black house. The only light that was on was the flickering of the TV in the media room. As he walked in he saw the title screen of Road to El Dorado repeating itself, and two boys bundled together in blankets, fast asleep. A smile grew on his face as he saw Ichigo lying on his back with his head on the armrest of the couch; Toshiro was lying on his chest with his head nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

Joshiro snapped a quick photo of them snuggled before turning off the TV and leaving the room. He sent Ichigo's mother the photo with a quick text to say Ichigo would be staying the night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please go watch Road to El Dorado it is the shit! :D**


End file.
